Marc Fortier
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Windsor, QC, CAN | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2005 }} Marc Fortier (born February 26, 1966 in Windsor, Quebec) is a former ice hockey centre who played in the National Hockey League for the Quebec Nordiques, Ottawa Senators and Los Angeles Kings. He played a total of 212 regular season games, scoring 42 goals and 102 points with 135 penalty minutes. Playing career From 1994 to 2005, Fortier played in Europe, playing in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga in Germany and in Switzerland in Nationalliga A and Nationalliga B. Fortier has also been coach and general manager of the Saint-Georges CRS Express of the Ligue Nord-Américaine de Hockey. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1983-84 Chicoutimi Sagueneens QMJHL 67 16 30 46 51 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Chicoutimi Sagueneens QMJHL 68 35 63 98 114 14 8 4 12 16 1985-86 Chicoutimi Sagueneens QMJHL 71 47 86 133 49 9 2 14 16 12 1986-87 Chicoutimi Sagueneens QMJHL 65 66 135 201 39 19 11 40 51 20 1987-88 Fredericton Express AHL 50 26 36 62 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Quebec Nordiques NHL 27 4 10 14 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Halifax Citadels AHL 16 11 11 22 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Quebec Nordiques NHL 57 20 19 39 45 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Halifax Citadels AHL 15 5 6 11 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Quebec Nordiques NHL 59 13 17 30 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Halifax Citadels AHL 58 24 32 56 85 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Quebec Nordiques NHL 14 0 4 4 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Halifax Citadels AHL 16 9 16 25 44 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Quebec Nordiques NHL 39 5 9 14 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Phoenix Roadrunners IHL 17 4 9 13 34 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 New Haven Senators AHL 16 9 15 24 42 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 10 0 1 1 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Los Angeles Kings NHL 6 0 0 0 5 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Phoenix Roadrunners IHL 81 39 61 100 96 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Canadian National Team Intl 4 1 3 4 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Zurich Swiss 35 11 40 51 104 5 2 6 8 2 1995-96 Zurich Swiss 36 17 38 55 30 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Zurich Swiss 24 8 19 27 39 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 18 3 8 11 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 43 8 36 44 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 49 8 39 47 86 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 53 8 39 47 70 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 49 13 39 52 30 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 58 20 37 57 54 4 4 2 6 2 2002-03 Frankfurt Lions DEL 52 9 40 49 22 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Ajoie Swiss 44 22 48 70 50 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Ajoie Swiss 27 5 16 21 46 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Fribourg-Gotteron Swiss 4 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 212 42 60 102 135 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 2005-06 St. Georges CRS Express LNAH Head Coach 56 24 29 0 3 0.455 Out of Playoffs Awards *1986-87 Jean Béliveau Trophy (leading scorer - Quebec Major Junior Hockey League) External links * Category:Born in 1966 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicoutimi Sagueneens alumni Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:Frankfurt Lions players Category:Fredericton Express players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:HC Ajoie players Category:HC Fribourg-Gottéron players Category:New Haven Senators players Category:Halifax Citadels players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Retired in 2005